It is often desirable for an outdoor enthusiast, adventure athlete, or the like to have a convenient and durable means to hold a camera such that they may take a digital photograph or video recording of themself and/or others during an activity. Preferably, this camera may be held at some distance from the object(s) to be photographed or recorded. Such cameras have become especially popular with the advent of the GoPro® (Woodman Labs, Inc.) line of cameras, which are environmentally hardened and protected for use in extreme conditions, including underwater conditions.
Thus, what is needed in the art is an improved telescoping monopod for holding a camera while a digital photograph or video recording is taken.